


Only this

by bagginshieldhappiness



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Bilbo draws Thorin naked and wearing the arkenstone, Bilbo has drawing skills, M/M, Nudity, Obvious Titanic themes, Wearing only the arkenstone, possible crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagginshieldhappiness/pseuds/bagginshieldhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thick fingers grasped the heavy stone that dangled from the chain and held it up into the light.  "I want you to draw me wearing this," Thorin explained low and softly, his eyes never leaving the hobbit.  "Wearing *only* this."</p><p>He was beginning to feel faint.  Definitely faint.  Had Thorin just asked him to draw him naked while wearing the arkenstone?</p><p>~*~*~*~*~<br/>Bilbo lets Thorin have the arkenstone with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only this

It was the sleeplessness that had forced the hobbit to reconsider keeping the stone hidden away in the depths of his pockets rather than buried inside of a landscape of vast treasure where the company searched with every waking hour in vain.

Thorin never slept, never paused his thirsting search for the one thing that consumed him, mind and spirit. Though his eyes had still been lit with determination, Bilbo could see the toll that was taken. The dwarf had looked increasingly worn and faded, as though life and energy was literally seeping from his skin. Thorin was killing himself and it was plain for all to see.

No amount of hobbitly fretting, fussing or concern swayed the king from his thoughts of finding it. And a great deal of guilt began to leave Bilbo's nerves even more frayed than they already were. Thorin would perish in this madness and the hobbit felt he must do whatever he could to stop it. He refused to let such a noble dwarf fall when something could be done.  There was one thing he could yet do.

He cared about Thorin immensely. While he'd had little time to pause and reflect over his feelings during the long and arduous journey, it was apparent and impossible to overlook now more than ever before. For while Thorin spent night after sleepless night brooding over something he believed to be lost, so did Bilbo. Bilbo was losing the dwarf that was so very dear to him, and it was happening right before his eyes. It was excruciating to watch. Unbearable even.

And so he'd given in despite knowing that it was likely a death sentence. With desperation Bilbo had slipped beneath the cloak of the ring's power to where the gold lay. There he'd planted the very thing they were all searching for - forced by their leader with their only remaining hope to end the relentless hunt for the missing item.

It wasn't long after that before it was discovered. Bilbo had hid in the shadows, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping with all his might that it wasn't a mistake. That he would see some of the life return to the face he adored more than anything.

 

The hobbit wasn't at all prepared for the consequences of his actions.

 

Only days later Bilbo had been summoned to the throne room in the fresh hours of the morning after everyone had awoken and eaten. It wasn't an unusual occurrence since the dwarf king often kept the hobbit near.  
What struck Bilbo as out of the ordinary upon entering the room was that it was empty. Usually Thorin sat upon the throne and very often Dwalin or Balin would be conversing with him. Instead nobody was in sight and it was strange indeed.

With light steps he crept closer to the center of the room, brow creasing as his gaze settled on a thin wooden chair that had been placed directly across from the throne. It looked ridiculously tiny and fragile in the wide and empty space with harshly shaped pillars and majestic designs surrounding everything.  
Even stranger still was that a small table had been placed directly in front of the chair. Upon closer inspection Bilbo could see that a piece of parchment and what appeared to be drawing charcoal had been set there.

"Is it to your liking?" A deep and familiar voice from directly behind him made his heartbeat leap. He turned sharply, letting out a breath as he discovered Thorin had been standing closely behind him.

"It's rude to startle someone like that," he pointed out with a huff. The dwarf made a sound of amusement.

"Perhaps I've learned to sneak around like a hobbit." Now Bilbo scoffed, but as he did so he frowned with realization. Thorin wasn't dressed as he usually was. In fact, he was wearing something very peculiar. It appeared to be a robe made of much thinner material than Bilbo had ever seen any dwarf wearing on their entire journey. He could very clearly see the outline of the king's strong form beneath it. While little had been left to the imagination with bathing arrangements during a trek across the wild, it was still altogether extremely revealing.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he almost gasped at his next realization. A faint, shimmering glow shone from where the material lay partially opened along the dwarf's broad chest, and there was a thick metal chain around his neck. Thorin was - Bilbo could hardly believe what he was seeing - wearing the arkenstone as a necklace.

"I..." he began uselessly, staring with brightening cheeks. "I see you're dressed ah...differently."

When he finally peeled his eyes from the sight he was startled to notice that Thorin was watching him with a soft look, and the hobbit swallowed thickly.

"Bilbo," the name was whispered in a caressing tone. "I want you to do something for me." Thorin stepped closer and Bilbo began to feel vaguely panicked. They were alone. So very alone, and something unexpected was happening but he wasn't quite sure what just yet.

"I want you to draw me." Wait - what?! Bilbo felt his mouth drop open in complete shock. Of all the things he'd been expecting to hear it certainly wasn't this.

"You want me to draw you?!" he almost choked, opening and closing his mouth several times as he tried to make sense enough of the situation to coherently say more. It was true that the hobbit had a bit of talent with drawing things. A talent that had impressed the dwarves more than he'd expected when he'd shown them the sketch of Bag End he'd hastily stuffed in his pack last minute before departing for the adventure.

Thick fingers grasped the heavy stone that dangled from the chain and held it up into the light. "I want you to draw me wearing this," Thorin explained low and softly, his eyes never leaving the hobbit. "Wearing _only_ this."

He was beginning to feel faint. Definitely faint. Had Thorin just asked him to draw him naked while wearing the arkenstone?

The dwarf was backing away from him slowly toward the throne and the robe was being discarded. Bilbo could only stand there and stare, still as a statue now, as the thin material was pushed away from broad shoulders and drifted to the ground.

A soft cry echoed in the chamber, and Bilbo realized belatedly that it came from his own throat. He pressed his fist to his mouth in horror, feeling flushed from head to toe. The king had wasted no time and was now completely naked before him save for the treasure around his neck.

He desperately wanted to look elsewhere but couldn't. While he'd caught glances here and there on the road it was nothing compared to this or any of his half repressed fantasies. While the hobbit normally felt the blast of every cold draft within the mountain now he felt only heat.

"Sit," Thorin gestured toward the table and chair that had been set out as the king sank gracefully onto the throne. "You have tools to use."

Bilbo nodded tightly and was distantly aware that he was doing as asked. He barely registered the cold wood of the chair or the sound of it scraping against the stone floor as he situated himself at the table, a shaking hand grasping the charcoal. In a daze he stared ahead at the unbearably beautiful sight, the charcoal skimming the parchment in mindless strokes.

He tried to ignore the way his heart sped and the way his trousers were growing uncomfortable and his hand unstable. Most of all he tried to avoid the king's piercing gaze that watched him with a desperate hunger that he'd thought had belonged only to the stone which hung tauntingly from that ridiculously seductive neck. Bilbo bit his lip and nearly groaned because he couldn't ignore any of it, especially not the flush of the dwarf's skin as he sat still as marble save for silently labored breaths, nor the fact that Thorin was becoming very obviously aroused with each distracted stroke against the parchment. At least Bilbo wasn't the only one affected.

Desire soon began to outweigh everything and Bilbo knew it would be a miracle if he managed to finish the dratted drawing at all. It had only just started!

As minutes bled past the hobbit became increasingly agitated, squirming in his seat and feeling uncomfortably hot and bothered. One moment he wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire situation, the next he wanted to recklessly tear the drawing apart and join the nude king on his throne, and the next he was practically grumbling under his breath about attractive dwarves displaying themselves.

But finish he did.  Letting out a breath of relief he sank back against the chair, and for the first time in the past however many minutes (or was it hours?) he paused to notice what he'd just done. It was actually surprisingly decent and looked very much like his nude subject.

"I do hope you know I'm keeping this," he spoke far more breathlessly than he'd intended to. "I deserve it after you've put me through this...situation," he finished with a careless gesture toward the throne, startling as his fingers skimmed something warm. Looking up he saw Thorin hovering in front of him, the robe just barely fastened in place again. Bilbo was sure the image of it missing would be forever burned in his mind.

"I didn't think it would be this detailed," the deep voice remarked with a hint of wonder.

The hobbit bristled slightly. "I'll have you know that all of my drawings are detailed, thank you. And it isn't my fault that you're so...."

There was a silent pause. "So what?" the dwarf questioned, frowning above him.

Bilbo's heart began fluttering like a tween's all over again and more heat crept across his skin. However, something bold emerged like a flash and the words seemed to erupt from his lips. "So overbearingly attractive!"

Blue eyes widened and silence followed. Before Bilbo could say anything more the robe was suddenly cast away once more, and with a yelp the hobbit was lifted from his seat.

 

Before long the throne was occupied again - this time with two nude forms instead of one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure what I just wrote. Please excuse any errors.


End file.
